The present invention relates to systems and methods for assisting in game play and wagering. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing players of casino games or other games, as well as individuals participating in wagering events, with playing advice, probabilities information, statistical analysis, and wagering information to optimize game play and wagering decision making.
Blackjack, poker, craps, roulette, slots, baccarat and other such games are generally known as casino games since such games have been played at casinos. More recently, such casino games, as well as traditional games (e.g., chess, backgammon, etc.) and wagering events have been played on computers with game or wagering event software, on the Internet, or by using dedicated electronic machines.
Casino games involve decision-making regarding game play and wagering amounts. Such decisions affect a player's odds of winning or losing, as well as the wager amount gained or lost. Depending on the game played, as well as the table rules, the casino or game provider typically has a predetermined advantage over a player. During the course of playing a casino game, a player may have difficulty making decisions that minimize the advantage of the casino or game provider, minimize losses, or maximize gains.
Typically, a player competes in multiple rounds of a casino game. Thus, the player needs to make decisions regarding play and wagering over a series of rounds of a particular game to minimize the player's potential losses.
Similarly to casino games, traditional games such as chess and backgammon involve decision making and strategy. Wagering can occur between players of such games. In addition, wagering events such as horse racing typically involve use of information and statistics for wagering purposes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for providing advice or information in playing or wagering decisions for electronic, on-line, or table casino games, traditional games, and wagering events.